Where We Began
by InuKaglover15
Summary: This is the story of how Kagome and Inuyasha fell in love, and it all began at Club Valarium. (BASED ON A TRUE STORY, FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE.)
1. Chapter 1: Shall We Dance?

Today is May 4th, and today is very special. No, I'm not referring to 'May The Fourth Be With You' (Star Wars Forever!), I'm talking about how today is the birthday of one of my closest friends! I love this girl more than anyone and it's been driving me crazy trying to think of how to give her the perfect gift. She is a crazy, wonderful, creative and inspiring girl, and our main thing in common is the amazing INUYASHA! For my Birthday she actually sent me a hand-drawn poster of an Inu-Kag Moment! And I loved it beyond words...but at the same time HOW IN GOD'S NAME CAN I TOP THAT?! But then it came to me. There is one thing that she loves more than Inuyasha, and that's her boyfriend, the one man the makes the world stop spinning for her. So to honor the day that one of the best people in this world was gifted to us, I'm telling the story of how she met her soul-mate. Happy Birthday Lateesha, Love you girl 3

* * *

 **Chapter One: Want To Dance?**

It was only half way through her shift and Kagome was already regretting coming into work today. Her tired eyes roamed over the crowd of dancers. The energy in the room was as loud as the guests were drunk.

She usually liked her job at the hottest night-club in town Valarium, especially for being one of their best dancers. This time she was wearing a sexy black bikini top with short-shorts for the 'Beach Theme Weekend', it was much better then 'Rodeo Week'.

She loved being a Go-Go Dancer because the job description was basically: Look amazing, serve drinks, talk to guys and dance, and she loved to dance!

Tonight was no different from any other night, accept the last person she wanted to see decided to show up out of the blue.

"How's my woman been without me?" The 'charming' Wolf Demon asked while possessively grasping her hand. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes and held the smile on her face with all her might.

"Just fine." She said through her clenching teeth, trying to remove her hand from his grasp so that she'd pick the tray of drinks back up from the bar.

Kouga was an old fling who never ceased to annoy her. He spent all his time talking girls up, trying to charm them with his possessive line: _'my woman'_ and would carry them back to his place while his real girlfriend was out.

It sickened Kagome to the core, the idea of a man cheating on some poor girl was more then she could take, but at the same time she wasn't allowed to turn down customers.

Her whole position was to be men's eye-candy, to talk them up and take them dancing till their drunk and have to be carried out.

Right now she was in phase one: talking (her least favourite)

Kouga was a regular, but he'd only speak to Kagome, most likely because she never fell victim to his 'charm'. He only ever got one date but nothing more and has been after her ever since.

"So…" Kouga's voice brought her back from her thoughts as he suddenly pulled the hand he was grasping, Kagome let out a soft gasp as she was yanked into his chest and wrapped his opposite arm around her.

He provided a smug grin as she asked "Why don't you and I head back to my place after your shift?"

Kagome held back a deep blush, the skin on her exposed stomach was in direct contact with his…

Kagome's hands shot out to his chest and gently pushed him back, she gave a smile and said "Oh Kouga, you know that I still have work till late, besides that wouldn't be fair to the rest of these ladies dying to be with you."

Kouga eyes stilled for a moment before nearly falling over in disappointment. "Oh sweet Kagome, why do you like leaving me on a hook like this?"

Kagome could only laugh as she grinned "Sorry, but you're just too much for me to handle."

She made her get away behind the bar while hearing Kouga's retreating voice "I'll make my woman till it's the last thing I do".

Finally having a moment to herself she pulled out her phone while sighing in exhaustion "When will that guy take a hint." she muttered in annoyance as her finger swiped through her messages.

Her face suddenly lit up as she saw a certain lovable guys name light up her phone with five texts and a call. Hojo was probably the best friend she had but he had one lovely flaw.

 **'** **Hey beautiful! Hope you're having a good shift!'**

 _'_ _Hey! I'm good, but the wolves are still howling' (-_-)_

 **'** **Kagome my love you need a better man then assholes like Kouga! And I have one for you ;)'**

 _'_ _No Hojo! No, no, no! I'm not letting you set me up again!'_

 **'** **This one is a keeper I swear it! He's tall, sweet (but won't admit it), muscular and down right gorgeous! You two would totally hit it off!'**

"Oh great he's going to bring a guy here" Kagome groaned "And he's going to think I'm into him based on whatever Hojo said about me."

But then Kagome pondered for a moment. Hojo had a better pretty good taste in men, but every guy that was he presented her with was just like the rest: stupid, ignorant and UGLY. She didn't really believe this one would be any different, but what the hell.

'Im not looking to be set up again Hojo'

 **'** **Ik my last few attempts haven't worked out, but you deserve a great guy Kagome! I just want you to meet that's all.'**

With a sigh of defeat she replied

 _'_ _Bring your guy but don't expect me to fall for him just like that ;P'_

 **'** **Haha, I never do! We're coming by around 11 so be nice! :D'**

Kagome chuckled aloud before putting away her phone and returning to the dance floor. She'd get to work until Hojo and this new guy came, she'd see soon enough if he was really all that.

* * *

The car came to a stop soft in Valarium's parking lot. Hojo pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked over to the sulking half-demon with his arms crossed and a deep growl emanating from his throat.

"Would you stop pouting, we're here!" Hojo huffed, but he was only met with a growl "And _where_ is _here?!_ You drag me out of my house for some slutty club?!"

Hojo looked at him dryly and replied "I happen to frequent this establishment every weekend, I didn't tell you because I knew you would come."

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes as he slunk deeper into his seat, he was practically dragged out of his apartment by Hojo who hasn't shut up about this _Ka-go-me_ character for days, weeks!

He was only here for two reasons, first he and Hojo go way back, so he respected his word. And, he hadn't had relations in a while. He'd see this girl once, maybe twice and they'd go their separate ways. He didn't want to be tied down any more then she probably did. They were both being set up here, completely in the dark. Who's to say she'd even go for it.

"Being stubborn won't get you a girl, hell it wouldn't get you a man!" Hojo stated as he grabbed his phone, shooting Kagome a text about their arrival.

Inuyasha scuffed "Whatever, you're an idiot if you think I'm going to like this girl."

The sound of Hojo's thumbs hitting the phone's making his ears atop his head twitch in annoyance "Kagome is a sweet girl and I believe that you'd be good for her."

Inuyasha glanced over to Hojo, his friend was always so damn nosy, trying to play match-maker for everybody. With an annoyed sound he barked "I still hate clubs. It's crowded and it stinks, the music is too damn loud and there's nothing but drunken idiots falling over scanks in tight clothing."

Hojo only chuckled and reassured "Don't be so uptight, it'll be fun!"

With that Hojo hopped out of the car and practically skipped to the back door. Inuyasha only growled "Over-positive prick!"

* * *

Kagome let out a settling breath as she stood at the back entrance to the club. Hojo and the guy were waiting outside for her.

She didn't really want to meet anyone, but she just remembered what her mother told her. Knowing that in her line of work she had to turn men down frequently, she always advised 'just be nice and let the guy down easy or just stay really busy.'

It's worked so far.

She swung the door open and walked out with a soft smile 'let's get this over with.' was her last coherent thought.

Hojo extended his arms forward and shouted "Kagome!" before embracing her in a big hug, she laughed at her friend's sweetness and said "Hojo, glad to see you!"

It was then that her eyes opened and just over Hojo's shoulder, Kagome saw an incredibly handsome man, leaning back on the hood of the car. He had long, white hair that flowed down his back, his face was indifferent but still handsome in a mysterious type of way, but his eyes…were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. They were golden shade like the sun.

But Kagome's awestruck state ended as quickly as it came when she noticed his attire. He wore a loose red t-shirt with plain shorts and…flip-flops? It wasn't exactly club wear.

Little did she know that wasn't even aware that he was going to the club in the first place.

A few feet before her, Inuyasha stared back at her with deep eyes.

'Damn…' was his only thought. He was more then surprised when that girl walked out in nothing but a tight black bikini top and fucking short-shorts! She was hot as fuck…

'No…' Inuyasha realized as the girl suddenly broke out into a shinning smile, brighter and more beautiful then he'd ever seen. Her eyes, a deep and lively brown that seemed to illuminate the night '…She's beautiful.'

Suddenly time resumed as Hojo released Kagome from his welcomed embrace, with a delighted look on his face he turned to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha! Come here and meet my girl Kagome!"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality but it wasn't shown on his face, instead he slipped off the car and began walking towards her in a cool manner.

Kagome braced herself, trying to appear as cool as possible and praying that no one was able to hear how loud her heart was suddenly beating.

In a moment they were before one another, he was easily a head taller then her, yet she stood conformably in his shadow. Her lush hair blew with the wind and Inuyasha wondered how soft it would feel in-between his powerful claws.

Noticing that he wasn't saying anything, but staring at her very intently, Kagome suddenly smiled at him. The action seeming to startle him out of his thoughts but she only giggled and said "Hi I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha could have shrugged or grunted his response, but it was so genuine that he actually found himself smirking back to her, the confidence he carried in that grin alone was enough to push Kagome over the edge. A fierce blush covered her cheeks as she extended her hand to him.

When he returned the action, Inuyasha was delighted in the feel of her tiny hand in his palm. Her skin was as soft as her skin was sweet. "Inuyasha." He replied, still enjoying the sweet blush she held.

Hojo watched from the side with a grin, 'I knew I was right' he gloated to himself.

Sooner than either of them wanted, Kagome's hand retreated from his, still feeling the sensation that his palm left. "We should probably go inside, huh?" she asked Inuyasha only nodded, still displeased that he had to go in there at all…but was now more compliant to the idea.

Inuyasha and Hojo followed Kagome through the back entrance to the club, straight to the bar. They took two stools while Kagome asked from behind the bar "What can I get both of you?"

Hojo only said before winking at her "You know my usual Kags, Sex on the Beach."

Kagome laughed "Coming right up!" Her eyes flickered to Inuyasha, he seemed to look nervous and uncomfortable. His long claw tapped against the wooden table and his adorable dog ears were pinned down to his head from the beat of the music.

"And you?" Kagome asked sweetly, Inuyasha only shrugged as he replied simply "Heineken."

Kagome was quick to make their drinks, while another regular came up beside the three. He wattled and leaned up against the bar for support before he and slurred out a drunken call "Hey! K-Kago-me!"

"Hey Totosai!" Kagome greeted as she poured the tall beer-glass to it's rim "How's it going tonight?"

"F-Fine deer!" he chimed "Might I say you…you look…f-fan-tastic!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, while Inuyasha had to hold back a disgusted scowl. This man was wreaking of liquor and smoke, he was more than waisted, it was pretty impressive considering his age.

"Thanks Totosai, I only look this good for you" her voice was so damn fake, it was like she rehearsed it. Having said the same thing over and over to dozens of drunken men. The old man smiled widely, only exposing a mouth without a full set of teeth.

"Wonderful! C-Cause I haven't touched _honkers_ like that in…" Totosai's sentence never finished, the sound of Inuyasha's fist hitting the bar in aggravation was enough to scare the older back to his table in the corner.

Inuyasha held back a growl before looking back to a very surprised Kagome "Do you always let them talk to you like that?"

Kagome was slightly surprised by what he was insinuating, the fact was that she had to often speak to men like that, it came naturally to her, but she somehow appreciated his action.

Coming back to his question Kagome only shrugged "Totosai is harmless, besides he's not half as bad as most of my customers."

Inuyasha stared hard at her in that moment "Anyone give you any trouble?" Kagome laughed again and said "No not at all, but thanks for the concern." Inuyasha blushed then and casually covered his face with his right hand.

Luckily, Kagome was too busy preparing Hojo's drink to notice.

"Yeah, I've seen Kagome fight off way bigger guys then that geyser back there." Hojo finally said, feeling as though he'd been forgotten. "She's much tougher then she looks."

Inuyasha grinned and replied "I bet."

It was Kagome's turn to blush, she wanted to reply and continue this cute banter, but the sound of her manager's voice broke her hopes.

"Kagome! You're break is over."

Kagome sighed before calling back "Okay" She looked back to the two men and said "Duty calls, now the real fun starts!"

Inuyasha had no idea what she meant, before he could ask kagome ran out from behind the bar and came straight to him. Gently, yet firmly she took of his forearm and said excitedly "I need to hit the dance-floor, so come on!"

Inuyasha was partially stunned by her sweet forwardness, he was nearly tempted to accept, but when she began to lightly tug on the arm, he was brought back to himself.

Inuyasha pulled his arm out of her grasp, rudely dismissing her invitation "No."

Hojo's groaned as his palm came into contact with his forehead "Idiot!" he moaned, but Kagome was frozen. He _didn't_ want to dance? Since when had anyone EVER turned her?! In all her time at Valarium, this had never happened before.

Inuyasha looked at her in almost irritation, why was she looking at him like that?! When she finally asked "W-What? How come?" Inuyasha shrugged "I don't dance."

Kagome blinked once, then twice. Placing her hand on her hips she gave him a pointed finger and asked "You're seriously not going to dance with me?"

The half-demon gave her a dead panned expression before taking hold of his beer and continued to drink from it.

Realization dawned on her then that perhaps she had misread the situation. Hojo provided her with another miss. Inuyasha was definitely attractive, but perhaps he didn't feel the same at all.

Kagome couldn't hide the disappointment on her face, this brief rejection stung far greater than she excepted, but Inuyasha was too busy taking the another swish of his drink.

Kagome turned her heel and headed straight to the dance-floor "Well fine." she muttered in an angry huff. If that's how he wanted it so be it, she wouldn't waist her time on a man that didn't even want a single dance.

Inuyasha watched her retreating form, her hips swayed and her long hair flowed backwards as her heels stomped against the club floor. His eyes were so focused that he missed Hojo's back hand hit the side of his head.

The half-demon growled and shot back "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're an idiot, didn't you like her?"

The demon only scuffed and continued to down his drink, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel intrigued with this woman. Little did he know, it would be another five months till he saw her again.


	2. Chapter 2: New Years

**_Chapter Two: New Years_**

She envisioned his long white hair, how it floated gently in the wind, his strong arms coming around to hold her, his beautiful eyes locked onto her gaze, and those tempting lips, consuming her in a powerful kiss.

Kagome angrily groaned into her pillow. It was close to ten-thirty in the evening and sleep alluded her. For months she had been having the same dream, over and over again. Why did she have to dream about _him_ anyways?!

The guy that Hojo brought to the club ages ago, the same guy who had no interest in her…Inuyasha.

Everything about him was so damn exciting. From the moment they met Kagome was incapable of thinking of anyone other than him, and not just in her dreams. Every day at work she would be talking up some random guy, thinking about him and what he would have liked to talk about. Every time she danced she wished that she was dancing with him instead. And she was now disgusted every time she received an 'invitation', not wanting to be with any other man.

It came to the point that she actually turned Kouga down and told him what an egotistical pig he was for cheating on his girlfriend in the first place.

Now she laid in her bed miserable and alone, with the thoughts and dreams of the illusive half-demon. 'Forget it stupid…' she groaned mentally 'He's not interested.'

The sound of her phone vibrating against her desk caused a very tired Kagome to sit up from her bed. In her half-sleep state, she opened her phone to find her favourite guy once again.

 **'** **Hey Beautiful!'**

 _'_ _Hi'_

 **'** **Where are you tonight?'**

 _'_ _In bed.'_

 **'** **What!? Come on it's New Years Eve! You're coming to Scott Co!'**

 _'_ _Scott Co is like an hour away, why would I want to go?'_

 **'** **I'm having a New Years party, it'll be fun!'**

 _'_ _Thanks but I'm good.'_

 **'** **Inuyasha will be there ;)'**

 _'…'_

 _'_ _I'm on my way.'_

—

Kagome got ready in less than fifteen minutes and ran out of the house like a mad person, she drove all the way to Scott Co in record time and was standing outside Hojo's door.

She was able to hear the loud music and the voices of people talking from the hall. There seemed to be big party, which wasn't surprising, Hojo was a very popular guy.

Kagome nervously bit her lip 'I don't really know why I'm here…but maybe this could be my second chance with him!'

Determination filled her and she knocked on the door load enough for someone to hear.

Seconds later, the door swung open and she was met with gold. She was stunned when she saw Inuyasha instead of Hojo answer the door, but even more so when he gave her that sexy smirk.

'Well it's about time' Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome couldn't hold back her smile or her blush, he looked just as gorgeous from the club. Inuyasha was just as distracted by her beautiful red dress that was partially hidden underneath her open winter coat.

Before either could even say hello, a frustrated man called out "Who's at the door? Is that Kagome?" Kagome perked up at the sound of her name and called back "Yes!"

Inuyasha opened the door and allowed her inside, and sooner then she realized she was swept up in a crowd of people. First Hojo and more of their friends came to greet them and Inuyasha found himself fading into the background.

Hojo was angrily chomping down a bowl of chips with Kagome beside him on the couch, he barked "You won't believe what Eri did to me! That condescending bitch called me _self-centred!_ ME!"

Kagome nodded distractedly, her eyes were watching a far more interesting male as he leaned up against the wall, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he wore clean cut black jeans. Kagome couldn't help but stare as the marvellous creature conversed another guy.

"I know! She is so unappreciative and…Kagome are you listening?!"

"Yeah, of course." Her voice was drifting off and it was obvious that her attention span was lacking.

Hojo followed her line of sight and realized what her objective really was. A sinister smile came to his lips as he realized then and there what his next move would be.

The man stood up then and took Kagome by the hand and hoisted her up onto her feet. "You know Kagome I could use some air, why don't we go for a drive?" Kagome was beyond confused by the request but before she could clearly say no, he was already dragging her across the living room.

In that brief moment, Kagome looked back to where Inuyasha had been a moment before. He watched in surprise at the fact they were leaving.

Hojo didn't go straight for the front door, instead they crossed the room and suddenly halted. His stop was so sudden that Kagome actually collided with Hojo and nearly lost her footing, when she looked back up, she saw two new faces.

Two people stood with drink in their hands, the first was a young looking guy, with a long thick braid that nearly touched his heels, tanned skin and deep blue eyes, deeper than the sea. Next to him was a…man? He was dressed in what looked like a woman's suit, tight to fit his body type and the lightest amount of make-up on his cheeks and around his eyes, but then a terribly dark shade of lipstick. He had his hair up with plain brown eyes that suddenly brightened at the sight of Hojo.

"Hojo love!" He practically squealed, but then in a fraction of a second pouted "You haven't been avoiding me all night have you? You wound me!"

Hojo laughed nervously "I'm sorry Jakotsu, I have too many annoying guests to take care of, including now."

With that he moved out of the way so that they got a good look at Kagome and said "Bankotsu, this is Kagome, the girl I was telling you about."

Kagome was able to provide a smile without thinking, she was so use to speaking to guys at this point it became natural, while in her head she wanted to scream at Hojo! _'Why does he keep introducing me to guys left and right?!'_

She stood a bit awkwardly before saying "Um, Hey."

Kagome could have sworn Jakotsu rolled his eyes while saying under his breath "Oh please.", but Bankotsu only grinned "Hey, Hojo said you were pretty but I wasn't prepared for you to be beautiful."

Kagome just laughed, not really caring what he was talking about.

"We were about to go for a drive, would you care to join us?" Hojo asked, Kagome paled now know what he was trying to do?

Bankotsu was just too quick to agree and suddenly took Kagome by the hand and said "Let's go" Kagome wasn't in the position to decline so she just nodded. Jakotsu turned his attention back to Hojo and said "You still owe me another date Hojo, I've been waiting for so long"

Hojo only smiled and replied "Soon I promise, just handling a few things to work on"

Jakotsu shook his head "Playing cupid again?" Hojo blinked innocently and Jakotsu couldn't hold back a laugh "Well if you're cupid hen strike me with that arrow." Hojo just winked and replied "I intend to."

He left a gushing Jakotsu behind before following Kagome and Bankotsu to the door, completely unaware of those beautiful golden eyes, watching them in a hard stare.

'What the fuck is she doing with Bankotsu?' A growl emanated in his throat, and he could feel his claws flecking when he saw him take her hand.

He was able to hear their conversation just fine and realized that Hojo was again trying to set people up, not too long ago it was him being set up with that girl…and of course he had to go and blow it.

An aggravated hand swept through his bangs, he was pissed and didn't like that fact that Kagome seemed to be going along with it. A part of him wanted to stop them, he had hoping to get another chance to talk with her, but damn this skinny boy worked fast!

Just as Bankotsu was helping Kagome with her coat, she spared one last glance to an annoyed Half-Demon, their eyes connected and Kagome wished they hadn't. He looked upset and somehow she felt like it was her fault.

Inuyasha saw her surprise and then she ripped her gaze away in embarrassment.

 _'_ _Shit.'_ He didn't mean to look so pissed, but he fucking was!

He then saw Kagome get out of the room as fast as possible, and once again Inuyasha had missed his chance.

—

Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed. Hojo and Bankotsu were talking about god knows what, she too deep in thought to notice. _'_

 _What was with that glare he gave me? Was he upset about something…'_

"So Kagome" this was the fifth time Bankotsu tried to engage her "where do you work?" Kagome just smiled over her shoulder and replied "At club Valarium."

Bankotsu nodded "Yeah I've heard of that place, but the girls are so scan…um…"

He nearly bit his tongue realizing his mistake and saw Kagome dry look. All Hojo could do was smile, this was going better than he thought.

"Hojo?" Kagome finally spoke, breaking through the silence like a sledgehammer "Are we going to be out here much longer? What about the party"

Hojo just shrugged as he drove "Naw, I'm not in the mood to see Eri, I'd prefer just to go get a drink, maybe find someone for the night."

Kagome gapped, they _weren't_ going back?!

"Hey!" Bankotsu's pointed finger shot towards Hojo and said "Don't you have something going on with Jakotsu?" Hojo only smiled into the mirror "I adore your brother, but I am a man after all"

Bankotsu broke out laughing and said "Whatever man, but you better go out him again or I'm coming after you."

Kagome pushed back in with a distressed voice "What do you mean, it's your party! You can't just leave." Hojo again shrugged and said "Relax Kagome, it's passed midnight so it's not like we'll be missing much."

"That's not the point" she argued "What about Inuyasha, didn't you drive him here?" Hojo blinked 'how did she know that?'

"Inuyasha is a big boy he can call a cab or get someone else to drive him."

Kagome's gritted her teeth and nearly barked "Hojo we need to go back!"

Hojo eyes lit up as he asked "What for?"

Kagome's mouth opened to say something but quickly closed it with a blush. Nervously she sputtered "I-I need to go get my car."

Bankotsu took this opportunity to open his mouth a second time and said "I agree with Hojo, we should go get a drink."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and gave him a cold glare that basically screamed _'Not Interested!'_

Taking the not very subtle hint, Bankotsu remind silent in the back while Kagome continued to bark at Hojo. He could only take it for about five more minutes before saying with a smile "Alright Kagome, I'll take you back."

Kagome leaned back into her seat with a fierce blush, she revealed more then she wanted to and it was painfully obvious that she wanted to talk to Inuyasha again.

—

About thirty minutes later they came back to Hojo's apartment and the two men walked Kagome to her car. She had half a mind to go back to the party, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Inuyasha was mad at her.

Of course she wanted to talk to him again, but she didn't want him pissed at her, maybe he just needed time to cool off.

Kagome waved off Hojo and Bankotsu, as they headed back up stairs "Well that was a waist of time. You could have told me she was so uptight." Bankotsu grumbled as they entered the elevator.

Hojo only smiled and said "Sorry about that, she's usually a very sweet girl, but at the moment she has her heart set on something else entirely."

Bankotsu didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about, and didn't really care for that matter.

When they finally came back to the party it was almost two and people were starting to leave. But just as Hojo made it through the door Inuyasha was there waiting. "Hey!" he barked to the two men "Where's the girl?"

Bankotsu just scuffed his disappointment and walked off, leaving Inuyasha livid, did something happen to her?

Without a second thought he suddenly trapped Hojo by the collar and was given a startled yelp in return. Shaking the tiny man lightly he growled "Why isn't Kagome with you?"

Hojo just smiled nervously and said "She was tired, said she was going home! Sorry about that…"

Inuyasha blinked twice before dropped Hojo back on the ground. She left without even saying goodbye? The nerve of that girl.

Hojo placed his shirt back in order and asked "I would have told her to come back up, but then again I didn't think you liked her." Inuyasha gave him a cold glare before growling under his breath "You should have known better."

Hojo couldn't help but grin to himself as Inuyasha went back to the kitchen in thought _'Now they're both invested.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Ramen?

**Chapter Three: Ramen?**

After that night Inuyasha couldn't get that damn girl out of his head. It had been three weeks since the New Years party and it pissed him off to no end that he didn't get a chance to talk to Kagome.

She was too busy with that bastard Bankotsu, but it obviously didn't go well since she went home and left him there. What was Hojo's problem anyways?

His index claw tapped against his phone impatiently as he weighed the pros and cons for the decision he was about to make. Finally, he texted Hojo.

 **'Hey.'**

 **'Hello, Inu!'**

 **'Don't call me that.'**

 **'You're no fun! What's up?'**

 **'That party this weekend, will the girl be there too?'**

 **'Who Kagome? I haven't invited her yet, she won't know many people there, but if want I can ask her to come?'**

Inuyasha growled the damned idiot was batting him! He wanted him to beg for that stupid girl to show.

 **'Keh, do what you want.'**

 **'Consider it done ;)'**

Inuyasha dropped his phone on the couch and sighed. What if she wouldn't come…she didn't really have a reason to, after all, they barely spoke to each other…but he hoped she would show.

—

"Another party?" Kagome laughed as she left Valarium and started heading home "Don't you ever get tired of always having people around?"

"Of course not!" Hojo said over the phone, his voice could be heard from a mile away even without her cell. "Parties is a good way to meet people, besides they are just too much fun! Anyways you're coming this weekend right?"

Kagome pondered the thought for a moment "Well…will Inuyasha be there?"

If only she could see the massive smirk on Hojo's face in that moment. _'God he was good.'_

"Inuyasha? Probably, I'm not really sure. Do you want me to invite him?"

Kagome nervous laughed as she opened her car door a through her bag into the passenger seat "Well if he doesn't already have plans. I mean don't tell him I want him there or anything like that!"

"But you would like it if he were there, right?"

Kagome dodged the question by stating "He's your friend, invite him if you'd like. Anyways I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye Ka-go-me!" Hojo responded tauntingly

Kagome felt like she had just been played, but wouldn't complain if Inuyasha did show up. She started her car with a smile, not knowing what to expect.

—

Friday came sooner than expected, Kagome had taken another trip to Scott Co and made it to Hojo's apartment. This time she was trying to seem as casual as possible. _'The only real thing I know about him is that he doesn't like dancing,_ weirdo _. So he probably doesn't like high-strung girls. But I'm not high strung at all…I should have asked Hojo before all this.'_

She was just exiting the elevator when she heard a very angry voice call out from down the hall "Hojo you bastard! Open this door before I break it down!"

Kagome had to hold in her laughter as she saw the Half-Demon she desired banging against Hojo's door. _'He's pretty funny when he's mad'_ she thought.

The sound of her giggles finally broke out, at the sound, his ears perked up and whipped his head in her direction. A blush formed of his cheeks and he jumped back into a normal standing position.

Coughing lightly into his hand he growled "Keh, enjoy the show?" Kagome nodded, still smiling ear to ear.

"What happened, did he lock you out?" She asked, but Inuyasha only bit back "Well I'm not sitting out here cause I want to. I've been out here for fifteen minutes knocking on this damn door!"

Kagome quickly pulled out her phone and noticed she had a missed message, she paled and nearly fell flat on her back. "Oh Dear God."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not liking intensely she was staring at her phone. Abruptly she lifted it to his view, hiding her face into her shoulder as she did so. Confused, Inuyasha leaned forward and read the small writing:

 **'Hey, Kags! Sorry but the party has been canceled, I have other arrangements and won't be home this evening. You're probably there with Inu now, hope you two have fun! ;)'**

Inuyasha could feel his eye twitching, that little freak set them up! When his eyes lifted he could see Kagome's embarrassed face, she figured Hojo would try something but wasn't expecting _this_.

Sighing, he stood back up, giving off a cool expression, he began walking back to the elevator. Kagome's heart dropped to the floor at the sight of his retreating form. Little did she know that Inuyasha's scenes of smell were beyond amazing. He grinned at the sudden panic that overtook her scent.

Without turning his head he said "Well, aren't you coming?"

Kagome jumped at his voice as he addressed her as she nervously asked "…where?"

"To get something to eat. I'm not sitting here like a fucking puppy waiting for Hojo to show his ugly mug." Inuyasha growled as he pressed the elevator button. Kagome hesitated for a moment, as though attempting to decipher those words into _'I was thinking about getting some food, would you like to come?'_

 _'I wish!'_ Kagome almost laughed before bolting it down the hallway to join him in the now open elevator.

They stood in silence as they began defending to the first floor. Kagome was eager to start a conversation, yet not sure how to. She thought of finding a similar interest, whether it be movies, books or even food, anything to spark his interest.

On the other side of the elevator, Inuyasha had a more focused agenda. Mentally he was screaming at the figure of Hojo, imagining the perfect way to mascara the little punk! 'When I do see that pip-squeak I'm gonna make him pay for this.'

"So…" Kagome began "How's it going?"

 _'I hate myself!'_ She practically growled 'Could you sound any more stupid?!'

As though hearing her thoughts Inuyasha snickered and replied "Fine. Where do you wanna eat?"

"Oh, how about Seafood? I could definitely go for lobster right about now."

Inuyasha gave her a side way glance, obviously disproving the idea. Kagome's smile faded as she asked feeling on the spot "What?"

Inuyasha only shrugged "I ain't goin to a fricken seafood place. And lobster is nasty." Kagome gawked at him before nearly shrieking "Are you out of your mind?! How can you not like _lobster_?"

"Keh, if it ain't meat or noodles then it ain't real food." Inuyasha barked as he rolled his beautiful eyes which made a vain pop out of Kagome's forehead.

"Fine, where do _you_ want to go then?"

Inuyasha suddenly gave a sinister grin that made Kagome shrink at least three sizes, with the look of determination he stated "I know where we're going."

—

The couple sat across from one another at a small table for two in the best Ramen place in town. Inuyasha frequented this establishment for its exceptional Ramen, having tried every flavor of Ramen on the menu, he was fast to put in his order.

Kagome was nearly impressed by how fancy of restaurant they were in, for a dish that usually came from a microwavable instant-cup, it looked rather high-end and was very busy.

Inuyasha was leaned back comfortably as he studied Kagome from across the table. He had to admit that she was nice to look at. Her midnight hair seemed to glide down her shoulders and her eyes were always so lively like something amazing was about to happen.

But when those eyes flicked over to him, he realized that he was caught staring and quickly darted away with a light blush. Kagome smiles warmly at him before asking "So…I guess Ramen beats Lobster?"

"Is that even a question?" He asked smugly, noticing how impressed she seemed to be.

Kagome laughed and said "That's fair, got to admit this is a nice change of pass, I usually just eat at home or at Valarium."

His right ear twitched at the name of the club where they met. An image of her _revealing_ outfit came to mind, as well as the sea of men who were waiting to grab at her. The thought alone made him want to growl.

Out of the blue, he asked "Why do you work there?"

Kagome was stunned for half a second, he sounded so serious all of a sudden. She simply shrugged "Well, it's a good paycheck and the hour's work for me…"

"Keh, you can find a job that doesn't make you undress." The words slipped so fast out of his mouth that he couldn't stop them. Kagome stared at him with an odd expression that he couldn't read, was she offended or amused?

"So what? You think I'm a slut?"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair before shouting "Hell No! That's not what I said!" Kagome crossed her arms before smirking "But you were thinking it."

Inuyasha's ears were tilted back as he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, as though afraid to make another mistake.

Kagome lifted her glass of water and took a gentle sip before she explained "There's nothing wrong with my job because I'm not a stripper or a prostitute, there is no touching, and if I'm ever harassed, they get thrown out."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw "It doesn't bother you that they look at you like your something to eat?"

Kagome shrugged "even if the guys stare at me like a piece of meat, they'd still be doing it when I'm fully clothed."

The waitress finally appeared with two bowls of beef ramen, as soon as they were served they both went straight to eating. Inuyasha had half a mind to continue, but on what grounds? It's not like it bothered him she was flaunting herself in front of other men…not really.

Kagome was always asked why she worked at the club, the truth was that she just needed a job and that was one that paid better than minimum wage, so it didn't really matter, besides she could take care of herself.

"Still…" Inuyasha said between bites "You can find something better."

Kagome repressed the desire to roll her eyes, but as Inuyasha began downing his water, she turned the tables on him. Smiling she asked "Jealous are we?"

The content of liquid flew from his mouth in a glorious spit-take, that made Kagome burst out into laughter while Inuyasha had a coughing fit. "Like (cough)…hell! (cough, cough)"

Kagome tried to hold in her laughter as the waitress came back to clean up his mess, he gave a low sorry as she stared daggers at him, in return Inuyasha glared at Kagome who was already cracking up again.

 _"Anyways…"_ Inuyasha growled, wanting to change the topic as fast as possible. Catching his drift Kagome collected herself, actually whipping away a tear of laughter.

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you meet Hojo?"

Inuyasha had taken another large slurp of Ramen before replying "Well, I was just walking one night when I saw two demons pulling this scrawny guy into the alley. They started pounding on this weak little human, so I intervened, sent those pansies running and…I don't know, we've been hanging since."

"That's brave of you" Kagome stated, amazed at his action, but her praise only made him blush again and he barked "Keh, it was nothing. That wimp needs to learn how to take a hit…same question."

"Oh I've known him since high school, we've been friends for ages." She said waving her hand dismissively "He always comes to the club to keep me company, and has tried setting me up more than once."

Inuyasha half smiled, at both the fact that Hojo had presented three different girls to him before Kagome, and he was very displeased with the idea of Hojo handing another man to Kagome.

"You too huh?" He replied cooly "Any of them keepers?"

Kagome was able to see right through him, she would have loved to continue toying with him like before, but instead, she only smiled "Nope, none of them were my type."

Inuyasha snickered "Course they weren't, and what is you're type princess?"

Now was the time to put her moves on him. Kagome sighed, she placed her elbows on the table as she rested her chin on her one palm. She gave him a soft smile as she stared with half lidded eyes

Her voice came out smooth, not sensual but alluring "Well he definitely needs to be strong, smart cause most guys around her as about as dumb as a bunch of bricks." Inuyasha laughed at that one, but he was definitely interested in the way she spoke.

"He has to have a nice smile and make me laugh. I just want someone to be there really."

"Be there?" He asked, now intrigued

"Well yeah, there are so many flaky people out there and so many friendships end cause they were never really your friends to begin with. I'd like to find someone who really cares and wants to be there with me."

Inuyasha was surprised at her sincerity but more surprised at how right she was. The list of people he actually trusted was short at best, made sense that the person you're actually with would be on it.

Kagome patiently waited for his reaction, enjoying how deep in thought he seemed to be, yet his eyes never left hers. The faintest of smiles grazed his lips and her heart sped three times as fast.

The dog demon across from her finally found his words and replied "You have pretty good taste wench." He took in another long slurp of his Ramen while Kagome playfully gasped "Was that a compliment? The first compliment I've ever heard from the mega-hunk Inuyasha! I think I need a moment to appreciate this!"

Inuyasha couldn't contain his smirk as Kagome fake swooned "Alright, alright, I get the picture."

Kagome took a sip of her drink before asking with a pointed finger "Alright your turn, what's your type?"

Inuyasha's expression was soft at first but then his eyes flickered to a smoldering look that Kagome wasn't ready for, nor was she ready when his hand stretched across the table and gently grasped her own.

Her heart stilled as his thumb gently rubbed against her skin, his golden eyes seemed to envelop her entirely. His voice came to her like velvet as he whispered "Wouldn't you like to know."

It was then that they both turned to a laughing fit. It was probably the first time Kagome heard his genuine laugh, but she loved the sound of it and he couldn't remember the last time anyone made him actually laugh.

But their moment was short lived. Just as a sudden stench hit Inuyasha sensitive nose, a hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder which made her jump, effectively removing her hand from Inuyasha's.

"Well isn't this a surprise" the familiar voice chimed, causing Kagome's head to whip around only for her to see her regular outside of work.

"Kouga?" She asked in complete shock "What are you doing here?"

Kouga gave her a genuine smile as he asked "I could ask you the same question Ka-go-me." The hand that was resting on her shoulder began gently stroking against her exposed skin causing her to shudder. She tried to pull away but there simply wasn't room.

"You look beautiful Kagome, but then again you always look amazing." She only gave him a half smile as she laughed uncomfortably "Thank you…"

Across the table, a fuming Inuyasha sat watching the two interact, _'Who the fuck is this guy? And why is he so touchy?!'_

As though his thoughts had been said aloud, Kouga's eyes turned to him and in a drastic change, he went from charming to sinister. "Oye Kagome, who's the mutt?"

Inuyasha was hardly fazed by the remark, he only bit back "The guy who's going to pummel you into the ground if you don't take your hand off of her."

Kouga laughed brutishly before barking "As if you could take me on." Inuyasha growled as he quickly stood from his chair "You want to bet on that?" With his fangs barred and his claws out, he was ready to take down any smart mouth bastard that crossed his path.

But before he could make a move forward, Kagome's leaped onto her feet and came between the two men.

She placed herself directly at his side and held onto the dog demon's arm tightly before begging "Inuyasha don't! It's not worth it."

Inuyasha glanced down, at first he was ready to bark something along the lines of 'Butt out!', but the look on her face was serious as it was sincere, she really didn't want him to fight. Her eyes shined with such concern…for him?

Kagome knew that Kouga was all talk and if they were to get in a fight Inuyasha would definitely win, the only thing was she didn't want them making a scene and getting either kicked out or thrown in jail for the night. So she held onto Inuyasha's arm for dear life, hoping that he'd listen to reason.

She was shocked as the fuming demon slowly subsided and leaned into her hold as though he were seeking her comfort. Kagome had the urge to smile at him, but his intense stare kept her still.

But the moment was gone once Kouga angrily barked "Hey! Get your filthy hands off my woman!"

The three seconds of Inuyasha's calm demeanor shattered as he snapped his head back to the Wolf and shouted "you're _what?!_ "

Kouga held a cocky grin as he stated proudly "That's right, I've claimed her as mine! So back off half-breed!"

 ***SMACK***

The entire restaurant fell silent, all eyes were turned to the dark-haired girl who's hand had just roughly slapped the now stunned Wolf Demon's cheek. In disbelief, Inuyasha stood gawking at Kagome who was holding a truly furious expression.

Said woman had had enough with Kouga. She had been passive with him for months, hearing his slime covered words every night, having to dance and allow his grabby hands to take possession of her, she was even foolish enough to go out with him, only to find out he was a pathetic two-timer!

But none of that mattered, what she would not, could not stand for was the way he spoke to Inuyasha.

The room was still deadly quiet, but Kagome was now standing directly in front of Kouga, his eyes wide and he nearly began trembling at how menacing a look the small girl mustered.

 _"Kouga…"_ She finally spat, the ice in her voice making the two men beside her shiver "I am not your woman. We went on one date and then I find out that you have a _girlfriend_!"

With that, she turned her heel and walked back to the table, but not before looking over she shoulder and spitting "You have no _claim_ on me and you never will!"

Kagome took her seat, her stern expression softened as she took hold of her chopsticks and continued eating her ramen. Kouga looked like he was about to fall to pieces, but when he looked over to Inuyasha he felt a hot wave of anger at the sight of Inuyasha's shimmering eyes.

He was more than impressed, a little frightened by her intensity, but he couldn't hold back the feeling of immense pride. She not only stood up for herself but put that damn Wolf in his place faster then any 'Dancer' would ever be able to.

When Inuyasha saw Kouga's glare he only gave him a large, cocky smirk. A look that screamed arrogance and it drove Kouga to the brink of insanity.

With an angry huff, the Wolf Demon stormed out of the restaurant, calling out words of vengeance against his beloved and her dog toy.

Inuyasha took his seat, but unlike Kagome didn't continue eating. He stared at the woman across from him, trying to decipher what just happened. Kagome finally looked up from her bowl of ramen and saw Inuyasha's concentrated expression.

A drip of sweat fell from her brow, she seemed calm but was crumbling inside.

 _'Oh god, oh god, oh god! He must think I'm some hot-headed psycho! And everything was going so well…'_

Kagome bit her lip nervously, the feeling of his gold eyes watching her made her squirm in her seat.

Inuyasha smiled as he chimed "Keh, guess your taste isn't that good after all." Her head snapped up at his comment "What?!"

Inuyasha placed his fist underneath his chin as he grinned, his playful gaze brought her a deep blush. She could tell there was no real anger or disgust behind his words, but only a type of teasing someone close to you would be able to do.

Kagome's eyes darted to the side as she mumbled "Well who knows what your type is anyways, probably way worse than mine."

Again Inuyasha chuckled and replied "You ain't far off wench." The truth was Inuyasha didn't need to tell her his type, she only needed to look in the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday

Kagome's nervous finger tapped against the steering wheel, her eyes darted back and forth between the radio clock and the road.

It read 7:50.

Her eyes looked back to the freeway, she sped past the cars of overwhelmingly slow drivers and tried to get herself in order.

"Why am I so nervous?!" She wondered out loud "It's not a big deal, just hanging out…maybe I should have brought something, or would that have been weird? Will he be expecting a gift? I wouldn't be surprised, it is his day after all."

As though expecting her car to have an answer, her eyes flickered back to the clock radio, but all it was able to provide was the time. 7:51.

"Oh god…" she mumbled.

After the fiasco at the Ramen restaurant, she thought her chances with Inuyasha were shot, having such an uproar with Kouga and all…but she was stunned when he asked for her number.

They had been texting almost non-stop for almost a month and a half. Today was Feb. 28th…Inuyasha's birthday.

Last minute he asked her if she wanted to come to his brother's house to celebrate. Hojo was going to be there too, but all he wanted was to hang out. He wasn't the most social guy and didn't want a party…yet, he invited Kagome…

Kagome quickly shook her head trying to whip the blush off of her face.

This would be the first time she'd seen him in a while, she was excited but also nervous.

"I defiantly should have gotten him a gift." She confirmed to herself "But what would he even like?"

Pondering for a moment, realization hit her just as hard as she hit her breaks. Earning a few honks from the angered drivers around her, she u-turned and headed back into the direction of the closest food market.

* * *

Inuyasha found himself pacing back and forth, he was practically embedding an imprint of his feet into the carpet below him.

"Where is she?" he grumbled, "I told her to be here."

"Relax Inu" Hojo stated from his place on the couch, with tv remote was in his hand and a bored expression placed on his face. "Kagome will get here when she get's here, no need to be so anxious."

The Half-Demon growled and barked "Who's anxious?!"

Hojo only rolled his eyes and continued to watch the tv as he surfed through channels. "It was funny for the first few minutes but I'm bored seeing you freak out."

"I ain't freaking out!" He shouted, "She should have fucking been here by now!"

Before Inuyasha could continue, a large fist came from behind and clocked him over the head, causing the man to fall to the side. Growling in aggravation, Inuyasha whirled around to see a stoic, yet very annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Watch your language in the house. Rin doesn't need to hear such things from you." He stated coldly, Inuyasha only grumbled but kept quiet. Hojo on the other hand finally perked up once he reentered the room.

"Hello, Sesshomaru! So good to see you! How's Rin doing? Are you still a single parent? And more to the point still a straight single parent?"

Sesshomaru only provided an unamused expression, before looking back to Inuyasha who nearly face palmed himself _'This horney bastard is going to die.'_

"Control your guests and keep it down, she'll be going to bed soon."

With that he returned to the kitchen, leaving an even more on edge Inuyasha and a swooning Hojo.

"He's so intense…" Hojo said while fanning his flushed face. Inuyasha held back vomit as he growled "Would you get your shit together, he ain't into guys!"

Hojo only laughed and said, "I always want what I can't have, besides you can't deny that he's a gorgeous man."

"Actually I can, _very_ easily!"

It was then that the soft ears atop his head twitched to the sound of a car rolling in. Quickly he turned towards the window just in time to see Kagome walk out of her car with a gift bag in hand.

From the side, Hojo could only smirk.

The moment his eyes landed on her, there was a visible difference in Inuyasha's demeanor. He didn't smile or say a single word, but his general expression softened and his shoulders relaxed. All this happened as she strolled from her car to the front door.

* * *

Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute as she exited her car, in her left hand was a gift she spent at least fifteen minutes debating whether or not it was even a good idea to buy.

It was a small, red bag with a white polka-dot pattern and a thin white bow wrapped around the plastic handle. It was defiantly presentable, but it did look a bit girly…

Sooner than she expected she found herself before a beautiful home. She didn't have enough in her to appreciate the fine details of the two-story house, all she could do was look back down at the gift in her hands.

She frowned with uncertainty 'Will he even like it?'

Before she could contemplate any further, the door in front of her swung open. Startled, she whipped her head up only to meet gold.

Inuyasha had grown impatient waiting for her to knock at the door, and it nearly made him laugh at her surprised expression. He could smell how she was drenched in nervousness, and he expected that the culprit was the decorative bag in her hands.

Even so, she looked great. Her hair was let loose and it hung down her shoulders, she wore a casual black lace top and skinny jeans, only the slightest takes of makeup enhanced her beauty, he was glad to see her.

Before he could even say hello, a flash of pink leaped from between his legs and hurdled towards Kagome.

"Oh wow, you're so pretty! Are you Kagome? Inu won't stop talking about you. Is that a present? Did you bring it for him? Do you like cake? Cause Daddy and I baked one! It's vanilla cause dogs don't like chocolate. Do you like dogs or cats? You probably like dogs cause your here to see Inu. Are you his girlfriend? Do you think you two will get married?! Is that why he's been passing in the living room and why Daddy said he hasn't smelt Inu in heat before and it makes him sick? Why would Inu being hot make Daddy sick? He doesn't smell that bad, but if he does he probably just needs a bath. Hey, why don't we all take one together?! Do you wanna Kagome?"

The loudmouthed little girl was hosted by her collar and flung over Inuyasha's shoulder. His face was visibly red as he turned back into the house and barked "Bedtime." The girl started kicking and winning "But I'm not tired, I want to talk to Kagome! There's more cake to be had!"

Kagome heard her distant cries before the slamming of a door.

 _Well, that just happened._

Kagome found herself wandering into the house uninvited out of a pure daze, it was Hojo's voice that brought her back to life.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Kagome blinked and smiled "Oh I just forgot to grab something, I didn't realize it got so late." Hojo only shrugged with a smile and said "As long as you're here that's what matters. And what may I ask is in that quaint little bag?"

Kagome blushed and pulled the bag behind her "None of your business…it's for Inuyasha."

"I kinda put that together." Hojo teased.

A moment later a still fuming half-demon walked in, his face beat red from both anger and embarrassment. 'Damn that little brat! I would have skinned her alive if she wasn't Sesshomaru's tiny bitch.'

He had dragged her to her room and basically flung her onto the princess covered bed and slamming the door, then locking it behind him. She wasn't getting out and making more mayhem!

As he came back into the room, he found an equally flustered Kagome and a smirking Hojo, who no doubt witnessed the fiasco and was enjoying every moment of his torture. Damn bastard.

Coughing lightly into his hand Inuyasha stood tall with his eyes low as he finally greeted her "Hey. You're late."

Kagome just smiled nervously, the not so warm welcome barely fazed her. "Yeah…I just had to um…" her hands unconsciously gripped the gift behind her back. The sound of the crinkling plastic echoed into the Half-Demon's sensitive ear, making the furry appendage twitch.

"What are you hiding?" he suddenly asked causing Kagome's nerves to skyrocket. 'There goes the element of surprise' she gritted, instantly regretting her decision to find something so silly and rushed.

"Well um…" she stuttered as Inuyasha took a step towards her. His piercing eyes made her squirm on the spot.

Growing impatient he reached out to grasp whatever it was behind her, but Kagome jolted back in surprise and took several steps away, which caused him to practically chase her around the room.

Inuyasha's interest was even more peaked at her reaction alone, but for some reason, he didn't like the idea of her withholding information from him. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't handle the embarrassment!

If he found out she was losing her mind over what to buy him, she'd just confirm everything that adorable little girl said!

Finally, the grabby half-demon caught her by the back of her shirt, holding her in place. He looked directly into Kagome's sweetly blushing face and asked out of sheer curiosity "What are you doing Wench?"

Kagome was almost trying to shrink herself into nothingness, he was leaning into her with those gorgeous yet peering eyes. Not being able to take the close proximity, she flung the gift at his head, effectually releasing her from his hold while shouting out "Stupid!"

While momentarily stunned, Inuyasha took a moment to look at the astounding red bag with little white polka-dots…and a bow?

She got him a birthday present?

Looking back to Kagome, as though to confirm that this was, in fact, a gift for HIM. The women of his attention was blushing horribly with her eyes to the ground.

His heart began to thunder against his ribcage. Did she actually bring this for him? He studied the bag in his hands, anxiously he wanted to rip it open…but it was so well put together…she actually put thought into it.

Hojo decided to jump in at this moment, swinging his arm around Inuyasha shoulder and calling out "Well open it! I wanna see what the lovely lady brought"

Feeling both reluctance and anticipation, he began to gently unravel the white lace bow holding the bag together, his long claw pulling the thin fabric until it came undone, leaving the bag wide open.

Kagome's eyes were glued to his face, needing to see his reaction.

But Inuyasha could only stare into the bag, his expression was unreadable, but Kagome did notice how the corner of his lips began to twitch and move upwards.

"Well?" Hojo asked again, but Inuyasha wasn't in a state of words, instead, he reached into the bag and carefully pulled out…

"Ramen?!" Hojo exclaimed, his unimpressed tone made Kagome shrink a little. "Well yeah…I got you shrimp and lobster ramen, c-cause you said that seafood was terrible and…I wanted to prove you wrong."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. The moment their eyes connected, Kagome could see how overjoyed and lively he looked. He provided a genuine smile and said "Thanks." Nothing more was needed.

Kagome immediately brightened and gave him a heartwarming smile in return.

Before anything more could happen, an annoying ringtone suddenly set off from Inuyasha's phone. With the moment shattered Inuyasha dove into his pocket with a growl on his tongue, he was ready to verbally obliterate the person on the other end.

That was until he saw the caller I.D.

 _Kikyo?!_

He had been stunned for the second time in less than three minutes. Why was Kikyo calling him, now of all times?! He hadn't heard from her in weeks, months, so why the hell would she call him right out of the blue?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice brought in back to life, he looked back up to her, only to see a concerned look in her eyes. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Inuyasha took a moment before nodding and biting out "I'll be right back.", he placed the ramen down on the table and accepted the call while walking into the other room.

"Hello?"

"Inu, baby! Happy birthday!" Kikyo chirped. Inuyasha was less than pleased to hear her voice, the last time he saw Kikyo she was shaking another guy, she always seemed to be jumping from man to man…with him included. He finally got sick of it and ended…now she's back and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Yeah, haven't heard from you in a while Kik. What do you want?"

"I wanted to say happy birthday…and that I miss you."

"Well…I'm sure you can find someone else to miss."

"Oh, why are you being so cold? It's been so long…" he voice was attempting to be soft as silk, but even then he could hear the deception. "Tell you what, why don't I come over and give you a little birthday gift?"

Some small part of him wanted to say 'fuck yes', but he only shook his head and grinned at nothing in particular "Sorry, but I have some way better plans."

Without even needing her response, Inuyasha hung up with a feeling of relief. Turning back into the living room he finds Hojo and Kagome sitting on the couch, there deep in a conversation about…whatever and Kagome suddenly looks over at him.

She gave him a genuine smile, the type of smile that made his breath catch in his throat and his heart stalled.

'Yeah…way better.'

* * *

The night continued, and after few drinks as well as a tub of shrimp and lobster ramen, Hojo was passed out cold on the couch, while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the floor cross-legged talking for what felt like hours.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Kagome exclaimed waving her hand back and forth "So! Name your three favorite movies of all time!"

Inuyasha grinned in thought "Terminator, Fast and the Furious and Iron Man."

"All action movies! I see you're very adventurous!" Kagome said with a type of excitement that Inuyasha couldn't really place. "Course! I don't do any of that Rom-Com bullshit."

"There are some good rom-coms!" Kagome debated "There is 10 Things I Hate About You, Friends With Benefits…even You've Got Mail!"

Inuyasha merely gave her a bored expression "There ain't nothin exciting about a rom-com."

"Well…that is where you are wrong Mr. Takahashi…" Kagome replied in a seductive voice, Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, that was until she slowly began moving closer to him.

She crawled on her hands and knees until she penetrated his personal space. "Kagome…" he asked but he was lost in her stunning stare. Sweat dripped from his brow as his eyes locked onto her thinly beautiful lips.

But she bypassed his lips and leaned in close to the side of his head where his ear twitched underneath his ball-cap and whispered "Romance is always exciting." Then with lightning speed, she ripped the cap off of Inuyasha's head and dashed into the hallway.

After a moment of eye twitching the Half-demon leaped after her, they played cat and mouse for a moment, running around the bottom area of the house until he finally cornered her in the kitchen.

His arms trapped her in-between the kitchen counter, the drunk girl was in a laughing fit as she hid his hat behind her back, trying desperately to keep it out of his reach. "Give it back Kagome." He warned with a smile, but Kagome only pouted in response.

"Why? You look much better without this thing on. Besides…"

A small womanly hand ran up the Half-demon's chest, gently feeling the fabric of his shirt under her fingertips, it traveled all the way up his shoulder, passing his thick mane of lushes hair and gently took hold of his puppy ears.

It twitched at the initial contact but he quickly melted into her caress. She massaged the furry appendage long enough for an animalistic purr to escape his lips only made Kagome laugh even louder.

"Why would you ever want to hide these?"

Inuyasha's purring ceased and he looked down at the giggling girl, a twinge of seriousness entered his voice as he replied "Cause a lot of people hate them."

But the beautiful girl only shook her head and replied "Well screw them…cause I love them with all my heart."

Inuyasha took a moment to truly appreciate what she had just said. Kagome caught his heartfelt stare and slowly leaned forward. Her hands descended to his shoulders, eyes closed and preparing to meet his wonderful lips…but they never came.

"Inuyasha." an angry Sesshomaru said from the doorway of the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed aggressively and pulled away from Kagome. He turned and growled "Perfect timing!"

"If you are planning on mating then may I request it doesn't be on my counter-top?" He asked snidely, "Got it." Inuyasha bit out.

Sesshomaru turned and left a fuming half-demon and a blushing girl alone with their devices and a completely ruined moment.

"So…" Kagome muttered softly "…wanna watch You've Got Mail?"


End file.
